tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elementary: End of Watch
"End of Watch" is the eighth episode of season three of the crime drama/mystery series Elementary and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ron Fortunato with a script written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. It first aired on CBS on Thursday, December 18th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Sherlock Holmes investigates the murder of a New York City police officer, whom he finds was actually stealing arms and selling them to a weapons smuggler. He also learns that someone from his recovery group has been using his quotes on a personal web blog. Synopsis An NYPD officer named Alec Flynn is gunned down inside his vehicle. Sherlock Holmes and Kitty Winters are called to the crime scene. Holmes inspects Flynn's sidearm to find that it is a fake gun that only fires air pellets. Captain Gregson calls the entire department for a brief memorial and tells them that they are going to find Flynn's killer - no matter what. Joan Watson and Marcus Bell visit Alec's widow, Brie Flynn. Watson deduces from her own professional experience that Alec was a recovering drug addict. Brie confesses that after an accident on the job, Alec began taking pain killers, which quickly developed into an addiction. Had taken light duty at a police armory called Rodman's Neck. Meanwhile, Sherlock attends one of his meetings. He learns from another addict that someone has started a recovery help blog called BrainAttic. Sherlock learns that the articles on the website make use of quotes that he had made during meetings. This infuriates Holmes as it violates his sense of anonymity. At the brownstone, Kitty examines footage of the crime taken from the dashboard camera on Flynn's patrol car. The killer's face cannot be seen, but a glare on his left eye indicates that it is made of glass. Armed with this new information, they pull together a list of suspects, which leads them to a person of interest - a gunrunner named Niko Buros. Piecing together the clues, as well as collating video surveillance from Rodman's Neck, the group concludes that Alec Flynn was stealing guns from the armory, replacing them with fake guns, and selling the real ones to Buros to pay for his drug habit. Problems apparently arose when Flynn cleaned himself up, and thus cut his ties with Buros. The gunrunner, having already made promises to some prospective buyers in Veracruz, was incensed, and murdered Alec Flynn. Once it becomes public knowledge that Alec Flynn was a dirty cop, the honored Inspector's funeral is cancelled. Within forty-eight hours of the funeral cancellation, Niko Buros kills another police officer in Queens named Casey Hatem. Hatem also worked at the armory and was the nephew of an instructor there. It becomes clear that Niko requires an official police funeral, knowing that it would draw a large number of Hatem's colleagues. Such an event would leave minimal security at the armory, making it ripe for a robbery. Suspicions are confirmed when Buros does in fact rob the armory. Holmes and the police manage to track down Niko's whereabouts and arrest him. He is frog-marched out of his apartment in front of a full batallion of police officers. Meanwhile, Sherlock finds and confronts the man who publishes the BrainAttic website. He expresses his concerns to him, but the man insists on keeping the site going. Holmes plays hardball and vaguely threatens to reveal what he knows about an affair the man is having. Soon after, the man removes all content from the BrainAttic page, leaving nothing behind but the words, "I'm sorry". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Elementary was created by Robert Doherty. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living on February 10th, 2015. TV Rage.com; Elementary, "End of Watch"; Episode Info. * Actor Aidan Quinn was given a special "...and Aidan Quinn" billing in the opening credits. * Producer Melissa Black is credited as Melissa Owen in this episode. * Actor Geoffrey Wigdor, who plays Charlie Riggs, is credited as Geoff Wigdor in this episode. * Actress Marmee Cosico, who plays a support group member, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Jim Ford, who plays murder victim Alec Flynn, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Leetopher Scott, who plays NYPD officer Lin is, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the eighth appearance of actress Ophelia Lovibond in the role of Kitty Winter. * This is the first episode of Elementary directed by Ron Fortunato. He is also known for directing two episodes of Gossip Girl. * This is the third episode of Elementary written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. Known mostly for his work in science fiction, Wolfe has also written episodes of Andromeda, The Gates, and Alphas. * The name of the man who runs the BrainAttic site is Daren. * Alec Flynn's partner on the NYPD was Officer Miles Polano. * Alec Flynn's badge number is 71399. Allusions * The title of this episode, "End of Watch", is used during the radio dispatch ceremonial memorial in the beginning of the episode. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Elementary/Episodes Category:Elementary/Season 3 episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:Ron Fortunato/Director Category:Robert Hewitt Wolfe/Writer Category:Melissa Black/Producer Category:Carol Cuddy/Producer Category:Arika Lisanne Mittman/Supervising producer Category:Peter Ocko/Executive producer Category:Bob Goodman/Executive producer Category:Robert Hewitt Wolfe/Executive producer Category:Jason Tracey/Executive producer Category:John Polson/Executive producer Category:Craig Sweeny/Executive producer Category:Carl Beverly/Executive producer Category:Sarah Timberman/Executive producer Category:Robert Doherty/Executive producer Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries